Demon of Seduction
by Light's Devil
Summary: Story will be rewritten and continued by a good friend of mine, "Haunted Morphine".
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Since my other story is nearing it's end, I thought I'd post another one. So, enjoy, I suppose. 

Demon of Seduction

"Light-san...?" a girl asked, twiddling her thumbs together, "I – I was wondering...do you want to...go out sometime?"

The said man turned his head, flashing a smile at the girl. "Sounds nice, but I've got some plans. Maybe some other time, okay sweetheart?"

The girl blushed madly. "O – Of course...g-goodbye, Light-san..."

She ran off, no doubt going to tell her friends that she may have scored a date with college student hotshot, twenty three year old Light Yagami.

The said man had a very high reputation at the school. Everyone called him 'The Demon of Seduction'.

Not surprising why. Yagami Light was 5'10, had chestnut brown hair that framed his face quite nicely, and eyes that every girl and some of the guys yearned for. They were wild, like a wild cat, and his personality matched. He was able to seduce almost anyone with his eyes and his looks.

Currently, he was wearing a black V necked t-shirt that had 'I'm busy. Go bother someone else' and black pants which hugged his muscled legs quite nicely. His left eyebrow was pierced with sliver earrings, his left ear also pierced twice with gold earrings. His fingernails were painted ebony black, and his trademark smirk was plastered onto his face.

"Yagami Light! You're late for class! Again! This is the seventh time you were late in a week! Do you have any idea–"

"Oh, shut the hell up." the twenty three old said annoyingly, sitting down in his seat and taking his books out of his kitbag. "The last thing I need to make my headache worse is your complaining about me being late. I'm the top student in the class even though I'm late all the time, right...?"

The teacher huffed in annoyance, shaking her head angrily. "That's true, Light Yagami, but your tardiness as of late is becoming inexcusable."

"Yeah, yeah. Complain to someone who cares." Light said irritably, laying back in his chair; placing his hands behind his head.

Some of the students laughed; the teacher just glared at the students, which made them shut up instantly.

As the teacher continued her lesson, Light barely paid attention to her. He just pretended to listen.

The door opened, and the teacher looked at the newcomer in annoyance. "Hideki Ryuga! Why are you twenty minutes late for class?!"

Light looked over at the student.

Hideki Ryuga was a transfer student, apparently from an orphanage for smart people. But he certainly fit the description of 'nerd'. Well, to Light, he did.

His hair was black, as were his eyes. His shirt was a baggy white shirt, and his jeans barely went around his figure. He was also chewing on his thumbnail like a three year old kid.

"Sorry. I had something to do." he said emotionlessly, tilting his head. "It appears someone took my seat..."

"Sit beside Light Yagami then." the teacher said matter of factly. "The brown haired one." then, under her breath, she muttered. "The goth."

Ryuga shrugged, walking over to the empty seat beside him.

Light pushed his books off the desk and onto the floor.

"Thank you." Ryuga said in that strange sounding voice of his, and Light just stared at him.

"Yeah, sure."

As the teacher continued on with her lesson, Light continued to keep up his act of pretending to listen.

"Light-kun?" Ryuga asked.

Light cracked an eye open. "Yeah? What is it, Ryuga?"

"Do you have the notes from last class? I wasn't here that day."

"Sure." the twenty three year old picked up his books and rummaged through them, eventually finding the notes from the previous class and handing them to the black haired man. "Here you go. Sorry if my handwriting is a little hard to understand."

"No, this is fine. Thank you, Yagami-san." Ryuga said, taking a pen out his bag and writing down the notes in his own writing, which was very nice writing, Light had to admit.

_Though I have to say, nerds usually have nice writing. _Light thought sarcastically, smirking that sly smirk of his.

"Something amusing about the way I write Japanese, Light-kun?" Ryuga asked, looking at the other with confusion.

Light's smirk disappeared. "No. Why?"

Ryuga stared back at the brunette. "No reason; you just seem to be intently staring at my paper."

Light scowled lightly. "Well, excuse me."

Ryuga laughed slightly. "Aren't you in a bad mood today? Or are you always in a crappy mood?"

"What was that, Ryuga?" Light said in a dangerously low voice. "You should watch what you say around me. Some girls wouldn't hesitate to rip your head off if you insult me."

Ryuga smirked. "I can handle myself. Don't you worry."

Light also smirked. "Oh, I'm so sure you can handle yourself. In fights though, I highly doubt it."

"Care to test me, oh great god of the school?"

Light's eyes widened, and he glared daggers at the man. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me." the black haired man said, his black eyes widening slightly. "Or do you not think that you can take me on?"

Light smirked, a sinister one that made everyone around him shiver with fear. "Oh, I KNOW I can kick your ass. I just don't want to kill you."

Ryuga's eyes went darker than they usually went. "Oh, quite the opposite, Light-kun."

"Ryuga! Yagami! Shut up back there or I'll make you both stay behind!" the teacher said from the front of the classroom.

If looks could kill, the teacher at the front of the room would be dead at the death glares that Light was sending her.

"Forgive me, Mrs. Sikari, but Light-kun was distracting me." Ryuga said, smirking at the glare Light sent his way.

"Oh. Well, Yagami-san, since you're so busy distracting Ryuga-kun, why don't you educate him on what today's lesson is?"

"Ugh." Light groaned, running a hand through his brown hair. "Fine."

Ryuga smirked, and Light just glared at him. "Okay, do you understand what's going on in this lesson so far?"

"Yes."

"Then stop getting me in shit and pay attention, asshole." Light said, proud with himself. "And I need my notes back when you're done with them."

"I'm already done with them." the black haired man said, handing Light his notes between his forefinger and thumb.

"Oh." the twenty three year old said, dumbfounded that Ryuga was able to write so fast. "Thanks...I think."

Ryuga just laughed, while Light stared at him. "Sorry...your expression was amusing."

"Heh." the brunette said, smiling slightly.

Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all...

Ending A.N: Well, there's the start. Hopefully it gave people an idea about where this is going and what type of story this will be. =)

Oh, and just so everything's clear...Light isn't Kira in this. The Death Note may show up...sometime. (smirk)


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Well, I never thought that people would like this idea so much. *shrug* But I'm not complaining.

Here's the next installment. Enjoy.

Demon of Seduction

_God, is this lesson EVER going to end? _Light thought, bored out of his mind and annoyed as hell.

He was bored because the teacher was just going over what they went over yesterday, and since there was a bunch of idiots in his class who don't pay attention, the teacher had to explain the lesson OVER and OVER again.

He was annoyed because the same guy from his morning class was in THIS class as well. Hideki Ryuga.

Light decided that putting his headphones in his ears and listening to music wouldn't hurt, so that's what he did; going through the songs until he found one that he liked and just looked at the ceiling, listening to the music that was pounding in his ears.

"Light-kun." Ryuga said, poking the brunette's arm.

"What?" Light growled, looking at the black haired man through the corner of his eye.

"Unless you want to get in trouble, I suggest taking your headphones OUT of your ears before Kitima-sama looks here."

Light narrowed his eyes, not one to be told what to do. "And what would you say if I told you I want to get in shit?"

"Then I'd say that it's your loss." Ryuga shrugged, going back to his work.

_My loss? Why the hell would it be MY loss? I'm the top student in this class. Actually, I'm the top student in all of my classes. So why would it be..._

"Yagami-san!" the teacher yelled. "Take those headphones out of your ears immediately!"

Light casually smirked back at the fuming teacher. "I just have them in my ears because you're explaining something I already know. So I'm keeping myself entertained. Got a problem with that?"

"Yes I do! I'm sick and tired of you talking back to me all the time!" Kitima glared. "Since you already know the lesson, I suggest you leave. You're being a distraction to the ones that want to learn something."

"Pft. Learn something. Most of them are here because they have to be, not because they WANT to be here. But if you want to believe that, go right ahead. I'm not going to stop you."

The brunette picked up his books and with one last smirk, left the classroom.

**The hallway**

Light walked casually in the halls, smirking that trademark smirk of his and leaning against the wall. "That teacher must think I'm nuts if I'm going to listen to her ramble on and on about shit I already know about." he ran his hand through his hair, shaking his head so that his bangs fell in front his wild brown eyes. "She's got another thing coming to her. Heh."

All of a sudden, the door to the classroom that he just exited opened, and the twenty three year old looked over.

When he saw who it was, his eyes widened. "Ryuga? You get kicked out too?"

"Something like that." Ryuga said emotionlessly, rolling his eyes. "That teacher needs an attitude adjustment."

"I agree with you on that logic." the brunette said, blowing his bangs out of his eyes. He smirked then, walking over to the black haired man. "Well, you want to do something since there's no one around...?"

"I'll pass." Ryuga said, smirking slightly. "You have to get used to one rejection, Light-kun. And I'll teach you what it feels like to be rejected."

Light's brown eyes widened. "Sure, keep telling yourself that. Sooner or later, you won't be able to resist. I promise you that, Ryuga-kun." he growled, a sly smirk coming onto his face.

"We'll see, Light-kun. We'll just see." the black haired man said, raising his eyebrow and walking off. "You can't seduce everyone THAT easily!" he turned his head. "If you want me, you'll have to work at it. I'm not like those girls who drop down at your feet, Light-kun."

With a quick flick of his hand, Ryuga walked off.

**Light's house**

The brunette sighed heavily, putting his books on the stand by his bed and flopping down onto his water bed. "Who the hell does that guy think he is, anyway?"

_If you want me, you'll have to work at it._

Light scoffed. "Work at it. Light Yagami doesn't work at ANYTHING, Ryuga-kun. You'll learn that soon enough, trust me."

He went to his desk and booted up his laptop, sitting down on his chair and deciding to do some research on Hideki Ryuga.

First, he went to the orphanage web page and searched through the names until he found a guy that looked like him.

"L Lawliet. Age 24. Birthdate, October 31st, 1979." Light raised his eyebrow. "No wonder he's so weird. He was born on Halloween." he sighed. "Likes sweets; dislikes socks." he checked his status and his eyes widened yet again. "Man, that's...whoa. He's as smart as me. Maybe smarter. But his social skills aren't that great."

His cell rang all of a sudden, and he rolled his eyes and picked it up. "Yeah?"

"Yo, Airhead!" Mikami's voice said in the speaker. "What's going on, my friend?"

Light groaned. "It was fine until you phoned. Do you want something, Mikami?"

"Well...I was wondering if you wanted to go to a club or something. I'm bored out of my mind right now."

"Nah, I'll pass. I have to study for some damn surprise test that the teacher said was tomorrow. It was only a day's notice, for fuck's sake." he sighed. "Anyway, enough about my dumb life. What are you doing besides nothing, dude?"

Mikami laughed. "Well, I'm just hanging around here doing nothing. Though there's this really weird horror movie on. So I'm just enjoying myself with that."

"Then why the hell did you want to go to a club...?" Light asked, raising his eyebrow. "Though I highly doubt it you can even come up with a reason, right?"

"I dunno, to be quite honest with you." Mikami said, and the brunette snickered.

"Why does that not surprise me." he said sarcastically, putting his phone on his shoulder and going back to his work on his laptop. "There's this really weird dude in my classes named Hideki Ryuga..."

"You have a MODEL in YOUR classes?!"

"NO, YOU IDIOT!!" Light snarled, annoyed. "He's far from it."

His mind went back to the black haired man. His hair was a mess, yet his eyes were the opposite of Light's. They were dull, filled with boredom and not very much interest for what was going on around him.

As for his clothes...they weren't the best either. The white shirt barely fit the man, hanging loose in some places, and his jeans were baggy and loose as well.

_But I guess he doesn't look that bad for a nerd..._

"Airhead! You there?" Mikami's voice broke the brunette's thoughts.

"Where did you think I was, Mars?" Light asked sarcastically, smirking. "Anyway, like I was saying, this dude, Hideki Ryuga, NOT THE MODEL, was in my classes today. So I thought I'd be fun to work some of my charms on him, since most of the girls were getting lame and the guys were just plain boring. And you know what he said?"

"I'll go out with you anytime?" Mikami suggested.

"Nope. He said I had to WORK if I wanted him." the brunette said, and that caused his friend on the other end to laugh.

"You? Work for someone? That dude must've been high on something!"

Light chuckled. "I'm not so sure about that. He didn't seem like a drug addict to me. But it's a challenge, right? So it should cure my undying boredom. Who knows."

"Who knows...?" Mikami wondered.

"He might fall for me. Which wouldn't be that bad, but I usually don't go out with dudes."

"You went out with me once." Mikami said, snickering. "And it was very interesting. I never knew that you'd make such a good uke, Light-chan."

Light went twenty shades of red. "Oh ha ha! Very funny, Mikami!"

His friend laughed again. "Oh, don't get so hot headed. A little bit of innocence might do you well, since you're seme material. So you being a uke for a change might be healthy."

"Ha ha ha." the brunette said, sarcasm dripping on every word. "Why are we talking about sex, anyways...?"

"Because your mind is perverted." the two of them said at the same time.

"My mind?" Light asked, glaring at the wall.

"It can be. YOU were the one who brought whips into our relationship at one point."

"I STILL have the scars from that, you jackass!" Light said, but his face was now more red than it had ever been before.

"Are you blushing? Something tells me that you are." Mikami said smartly.

"Shut. up."

The voice on the other end laughed. "I know you better than I think I do..."

"I've known you for ten years, you idiot. How I put up with you for so long, I don't know. But don't make me regret it."

"Oh don't you worry about little things like that."

"Yeah, whatever. You're just weird, dude." Light said, then sighed. "Anyway, I should let you go. Talk to you later, man."

"Same here, Airhead." Mikami said smartly, and the two hung up.

Light slammed his phone shut and set in on the stand by his bed, then went back to his work.

His screen flashed suddenly, meaning that he had a new email.

A question mark appeared above his head. "Who could this be? Only a few people know my email address..."

He clicked on it and read the message silently;

_To Yagami-san,_

_You said that you'd get me not to resist you eventually. But how long that will take, neither of us know. But we might as well enjoy the game while it lasts, right? _

_Hideki Ryuga._

The brunette's eyes went wide. "Who the hell gave him my email address?!"

But the last line confused him.

_Enjoy the game while it lasts._

"What the hell was that supposed to mean...?"

Ending A.N: In this, Light and Mikami are friends. Don't ask me why. I don't know why myself...

Well, I hope that this chapter was enjoyable. =)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Hopefully I didn't make too many people mad by not updating this story in over a month. *sweatdrop* That sounds like my sister....Anyways, here's the next installment.

--

Demon of Seduction

Light could barely sleep that night. The email he received from Hideki Ryuga kept his mind alert for most of the night and made him think of nothing else.

_Damn you, Hideki Ryuga. _The brunette thought bitterly, _Damn you for always being in my head._

The twenty three year old didn't understand why that NERD even took up two seconds of his thinking time. Usually he was thinking about studying or going out with some random fangirl, not the new nerd who came into class and decided to make his life hell.

Though he had to admit, this brought some excitement to his life. There was a challenge now, not unlike the many girls and some of the guys that dropped to his feet like flies. This one was someone he had to work for. He couldn't just wink at him and he'd fall to the ground. He would make him WORK for his affection.

_Wait a sec...I DO NOT have a crush on that...that nerd! _Light argued with himself. _That's fucking impossible!_

_If it's so impossible, why are you even thinking about him? _The logical voice in his head asked him. _Why are you thinking about him if you don't like him, at the least?_

"I don't know why!" The brunette yelled into the darkness of his room. He groaned and put his hands behind his head. "Maybe I do like him...a little. I'm only thinking about him because he's offered me a challenge I can't refuse. Yeah, that's it. ...Isn't it?"

Light rolled his eyes. "I'm settling the score tomorrow, Ryuga. We'll see how long you can resist me." he smirked, "You won't for long. Not everyone can resist human nature."

**The next day, To-oh University**

"Morning, Light-san!" A girl said, grinning at Light, "How are you this morning?"

The brunette turned his head, flashing his carefree smile at the girl, "I'm fine. How about you?"

"I-I'm fine!" The girl said, blushing dark red. "I-I guess...I'll talk to you later, Light-san!"

She ran off, probably to tell her friends that Light Yagami, THE Light Yagami, had spoken to her.

Light pinched the bridge of his nose. "Damn fangirls. I'll be glad when I'm out of this place."

He yawned, stretching his arms over his head, "Well, time to go to class. How fun."

"Good morning, Light-kun."

"What the–?!" Light turned around, glaring into the emotionless black eyes of Hideki Ryuga. "Why the hell did you sneak up on me, you–?" For some reason, the hateful word wouldn't come out of Light's mouth, which confused him to no end. Why couldn't he say it?

"Cat got your tongue, Light-kun?" Ryuga asked, tilting his head to the side in slight confusion.

"Piss off." Light muttered, walking off to his locker.

For some reason, Ryuga followed him. "Did my email bother you last night, Light-kun?"

The brunette turned to face Ryuga, pinning the black haired man against the lockers. "Yes, it did. It was the only thing I could think of yesterday. What the HELL is this GAME you were talking about? The challenge that you would be able to resist me?" Light snarled, venom on every word, "Well, spill it. What exactly is this GAME you were talking about?!"

"You're drawing attention to yourself, Light-kun." Ryuga pointed out, and Light turned his head, noticing the many stares that he received.

His eyes narrowed. "Piss off, all of you!" he snarled, his eyes blazing with anger.

The crowd dispersed quickly, so Light looked back at Ryuga. "Now spill it. What game were you talking abo–"

That was as far as he was able to get before Ryuga switched their positions so that Light was pinned against the lockers. He leaned in close to the brunette, his breath tickling Light's face. "This is the game I was talking about, Light-kun."

He closed the distance between them, smashing his mouth down on the shocked brunettes'.

Light's eyes widened, and the people that were passing by stopped, putting their hands over their mouths; staring in disbelief.

With his one free hand, Ryuga put it against the twenty three year olds' head, preventing his escape.

The brunette moaned as Ryuga's tongue went across his lips, asking for entrance. He granted it quickly, and the two explored each others mouths; Light not being able to hold back the moans of pleasure that the movements of Ryuga's tongue in his mouth gave him.

Just when the pleasure reached its peak, Ryuga pulled away, leaving Light breathless and panting lightly.

The black haired man smirked. "This is the game I was talking about, Light-kun." He picked up his books and started to walk to his next class.

Light narrowed his eyes. _Wait a second...what the HELL just happened? Did he just kiss me and walk away? _

"Damn you, Hideki Ryuga." The brunette muttered, touching his lips as a faint shade of pink went across his cheeks. "Damn you for playing with my emotions."

A light snarl escaped his lips. "Well, two can play at this game, Hideki Ryuga. We'll see who's the last one laughing when this game is said and done with."

The brunette quickly picked up his books before going to his next class.

**Later that morning**

Light practically stomped to his next class, and everyone knew to back off, since pure rage was on the brunette's face. When he was as pissed as he looked, everyone knew to back away from him. Though he was a demon of seduction, he also had a temper which could be flared quite easily. The news that Hideki Ryuga kissed him had spread across the university like wildfire, so everyone knew what he was pissed about.

"Ah, Yagami-san. You're early, for a change." The teacher said, smugness in her tone.

Light bit back a sarcastic response, sitting at his usual desk beside Ryuga. The black haired man, of course, was sitting at his desk in that odd position of his.

"Hello, Ryuga." Light spat out bitterly, setting his books on the floor.

"Sounds like Light-kun is having a bad day." Ryuga observed, holding back a snicker.

"What the _fuck _do you care?" The brunette hissed. "_You're _the one who made it like this in the first place, Ryuga. So don't start spouting that you _care,_ because I know that you _don't._"

Ryuga couldn't hold back the snicker this time. "So, Light-kun, you care about your image that much, hm?"

Light narrowed his eyes into dark slits. "That's what you think, Ryuga. Maybe you didn't take into account that I'm not the block of ice everyone thinks I am. I have emotions as well, you know."

Ryuga's eyes narrowed slightly at that statement. "So, that played with your emotions, hm? The chances of that happening were ten percent, so I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, Light-kun. Or your ego." A light laugh escaped Ryuga at that statement.

"I don't have an ego." Light countered.

"Trust me, Light-kun, you do." Ryuga said, snickering.

Light whacked Ryuga on the head. "Whatever you say, Ryuga."

The black haired man rubbed his head. "Any reason that Light-kun had to resort to violence?"

"What are you, a wuss? I barely touched you on the head."

"Actually, it was more than a touch on the head."

"Stop acting like you know everything in the fuckin world, Ryuga." The brunette said, smirking. "I know that you don't."

"So you think, Light-kun. I probably know more than you."

Light raised an eyebrow. "You say I have an ego...listen to you."

"Well, I do know more than you, but your ego is so big that it could inflate a hot air balloon." Ryuga countered with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Ha ha, very funny." Light muttered sarcastically.

"Hideki, Light! Be quiet back there!" The teacher scolded.

"There goes Kitami and her attitude." The brunette said under his breath, causing Ryuga to snicker. "I'm just going to put my headphones in and ignore her. That sound fine with you?"

"Go ahead. I won't rat you out." Ryuga said, looking at the blackboard and pulling a laptop out of his kitbag on the floor.

"Fancy computer." Light noted, looking at the model.

"One of the newer ones, yes." The black haired man said, booting up the machine.

The brunette shrugged, going back to listening to his music.

_Good, I've got you thinking that this didn't affect me that much. _Light grinned. _Trust me, Ryuga...the game is only beginning._

_--_

Ending A.N: Hope that this chapter was enjoyable and worth the over a month wait. =)


End file.
